


big boy

by colortokyo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/pseuds/colortokyo
Summary: Hyuk's a little too big for some things. Things, including using a human-sized bathtub.





	big boy

**Author's Note:**

> i blame lia for supporting this idea. and qunari hyuk in general. this is ur fault. i got so fucking soft for this and. i. uh. yeah.

     This was uncomfortable. The man was settled- well, more like squeezed into the small human-sized bathtub, arms wrapped around his knees. It was the only downfall of having a human lover- they hadn’t yet invested in anything Sanghyuk could comfortably sit in, much less really bathe in. But there he was, crammed into the little tub, barely wet and smushing his cheek into his knee.

  
     “What in the world are you doing?”

  
     The qunari didn’t hear the door open, much less his lover, Wonshik, stepping into the bathroom with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion.

  
     “Trying to bathe- what does it look like?” He wouldn’t admit that he was pouting, bottom lip jutting just so. “It’s not like there’s anything I can fit in just yet.”

  
     “Andraste’s flaming labia, Sanghyuk, this is the _second_ time. Can you even get out?” The human was walking over, placing a hand on the larger man’s bicep. Sanghyuk made movements to start to get up, swearing when he realized that, also for the second time, he’s gotten himself stuck just trying to take a bath. With another pouting look at Wonshik, he ran a hand through his hair.

  
     “This makes me question why I love you.” There was a serious team effort involved in pulling Sanghyuk’s oversized form out of the tub, and Wonshik cursed when the qunari was finally free.

  
     “Is this enough excuse to finally get something my giant ass can actually bathe in?” He knew he deserved the gentle slap on the back that Wonshik gave him. “Please? Maybe there’d even be room for both of us.”

  
     He also deserved the smack he got for wiggling his eyebrows so suggestively, and combatted it with draping himself over the other man and kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry for being a huge pain in your ass. Figuratively and literally.”

  
     The human, smartly, decided to ignore this and push Sanghyuk away, after placing his own kiss on the larger man’s jaw. “Put some clothes on. I’ve seen enough for one day.”

  
     Sanghyuk cast one look down at his naked form and grinned an evil little smile, before finally disappearing to put clothes on (and probably to scare someone in the process).


End file.
